Shadow Nightmare
Character Synopsis The Shadow Nightmares are the final boss/bosses of Link's Awakening and is especially known as being the first villain of the Zelda series that doesn't have an affiliation with Ganondorf. They are the ones responsible for putting the Wind Fish in a state of a perpetual nightmare and is therefore responsible for Koholint Island existing. The reason for its actions is that it is terrified of the Wind Fish awakening, as it would be erased from existence. This is hinted by the several bosses that come before it. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 6-C, possibly 5-C Verse: The Legend of Zelda Name: Shadow Nightmares. The main one is called Dethl Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Nighmare, Monster, Shadows Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Life Creation, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, Trident Mastery, Illusion Creation, Phasing, Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Nightmare Inducement, Immortality (Type 1,7 and 8), Resistance to Possession and Mind Control Destructive Ability: At least Island Level (Kept the Wind Fish asleep. Controlled all of Koholint Island), possibly Moon Level (They were a serious threat to ALTTP Link; Two of their form include Agahnim and Ganon, while Dethl should be even stronger than them) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Onox and Veran. Comparable to Link) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: At least Island Level, possibly Moon Level (took hits from ALTTP Link; Invulnerabilty makes them very hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless due to being a literal living nightmare. Range: Island Level (they can affect an entire Island), possibly Moon level Intelligence: Extremely high. Created a plan to subdue a being that was basically a god in their eyes, which started up the events of the entire game. Knew that it would be erased if the Wind Fish awakened, even though everyone but the owl was oblivious to that. Managed to challenge Link, who by this point has gone through 4 different adventures and dozens of dungeons. Weaknesses: *The Ballad of the Wind Fish. *Certain transformations are weak to certain weapons (Specifically the Zol form, which is weak to Magic Powder). *Magic Boomerangs. *Abilities are locked in the form of what it turns into. Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Shadow of Ganon has a trident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Giant Zol:' The Nightmares turn into a large Zol creature that hops around at the opponent. If attacked, it shatters and appears elsewhere. *'Aganhim's Shadow:' The Nightmares transform into Aganhim, one of Link's old enemies. He plays a game of Dead Man's Volley with the opponent by shooting magic balls that have to be reflected back and teleporting around the room. He can trick the opponent by firing unblockable magic projectiles that scatter when detonated. *'Moldorm's Shadow:' The Nightmares transform into an annoying boss from A Link to the Past, and an earlier boss in Link's Awakening. It erratically runs around the room, causing damage if it rams into the opponent. *'Shadow of Ganon:' The Nightmares transform into Ganon. They attack in the same way as the real thing: by firing Blazing Bats, teleporting, and throwing its trident. This form cannot be harmed by regular attacks. *'Lanmola:' The Nightmares turn into a "Lanmola", and just try to dash into the opponent. It can only be defeated by a powerful attack in this form, whether by a spin attack, bombs, or the magic rod. It is of note that this form resembles nothing of an actual Lanmola. *'DethI:' What appears to be the main attacking form of the monster. It attacks by swinging its arms and must be avoided by jumping over it, like a game of jump rope. It is only vulnerable when it opens its eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5